


Lessons in Caregiving

by NotWhoYouThink131



Series: RDR Littles [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy!Hosea, Daddy!charles, Little!Dutch, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink131/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink131
Summary: “So,” Hosea says. “You know Arthur’s a Little.”
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: RDR Littles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Lessons in Caregiving

“So,” Hosea says, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He gestures to the pot and sits down when Charles shakes his head. “You know Arthur’s a Little.”

“Yeah,” Charles says, watching him. It’s been nearly a week since Arthur introduced Charles to Littles. They haven’t spoken about it since that day, other than the fact Arthur said if he needed to be Little, he would come get Charles. Apparently, somewhere over the past few days, Arthur told Hosea that Charles knew. Now Charles sat in Hosea’s kitchen for some kind of private meeting, and Charles didn’t want to admit it, but he was nervous. The way Hosea is talking is calm, but the kind of calm that sounds like it could be hiding a threat. It’s the same tone Hosea used with Charles when he learned Arthur was getting more involved with him.

“Did he get Little for you when he told you?” Hosea asks.

“Yeah,” Charles repeats. “We watched tv and took a nap.” Hosea nods thoughtfully. “I won’t tell anyone,” Charles says, assuming that’s what this was about.

“You’re damn right you’re not,” Hosea says, smiling sweetly at Charles. Cold chills raise along Charles’ arms and he fights the urge to look away from Hosea’s face. “I trust you, Mr. Smith, that’s not what this is about.”

Charles nods and watches him, looking for any signs of what this could be about. Outside, Charles can hear Dutch talking to someone- Maybe John and Javier?- about a stagecoach that might need robbing soon.

“He told you I knew,” Hosea says finally, after another long sip of coffee.

“Yes.”

“And you’re not curious why I know about that kind of thing?”

“It’s not my business.”

Hosea hums, nodding again. Charles has always been a man of few words; it drove the rest of the gang crazy, but Hosea found his stoic nature both irritating and refreshing. This was a lovely example of both. “I want to know your opinion about Arthur’s headspace,” Hosea says, trying to prompt an actual conversation with the man. “What was he like when you took care of him?”

Charles shrugs. “He’s… Sweet.” He says after a brief silence.

Hosea nods. “Oh, I’m sure he was. You’re the first person who’s seen him like that since I found out. He probably didn’t want to scare you off.”

“He could never scare me off,” Charles chuckles softly.

“Just wait,” Hosea says. “Once he gets comfortable with you he’ll start acting out, being a brat. He’s a three-year-old, he’s not meant to be well-behaved.”

“You sound like you know from experience.”

“I thought it was none of your business?” Hosea snorts. Charles doesn’t move to defend himself and Hosea rolls his eyes. “I’m kidding, Charles. I would be surprised if you didn’t have at least a few questions. I took care of Arthur a few years back when he first started getting into this kind of thing. Fed him, changed him, played with him, the whole nine yards. He could change from an angel to a terror with the flip of a switch, but he was still the sweetest boy to take care of.” Hosea gets quiet for a moment, as if contemplating something. “He was definitely more well-behaved than my Little.” He finally says.

Charles raises an eyebrow and looks at Hosea cautiously. “Your Little?” He had a suspicion Hosea knew about Arthur because he already knew about Littles, but he couldn’t convince himself without any evidence.

“Yes,” Hosea says. “My Little.” He drinks the last of his coffee and gets up to set the mug in the sink, his back to Charles.

“Who?” Charles says before he can stop himself.

The back door opens and Hosea and Charles both turn to Dutch, standing in the doorway, still talking to whoever is outside. When he finishes talking, he shuts the door and blinks, looking between Hosea and Charles. “Oh, hello, Mr. Smith.” He smiles. “What brings you over here this morning?”

“Oh, we’re just talking,” Hosea says.

“About?” Dutch asks.

Hosea smiles at Dutch, placing a kiss to his cheek before turning back to Charles and sitting down. “Little Arthur had Charles take care of him the other day,” He says matter-of-factly. “Charles says he was an angel.” Dutch nods to himself and starts to open his mouth to speak to Charles, but he freezes once he realizes once Hosea said.

Charles seems to freeze as well when the realization hits him, jaw slightly dropped. “Oh.” He says softly, looking between Hosea and Dutch. Dutch’s face starts to flush and Hosea smiles. Charles has never seen Dutch blush before; it’s quite a sight, watching his face grow redder the longer he watches him.

“Can I talk to you?” Dutch quickly squeaks, grabbing Hosea and dragging him into the other room. The kitchen door closes with all but a slam, leaving Charles alone at the table. Charles can hear Hosea and Dutch talking behind the door, but cannot make out the words; it’s mostly Hosea talking, Charles notes.

When Hosea reenters the kitchen, Dutch remains in the doorway looking at his feet. Hosea sits across from Charles and folds his hands in front of him. “I asked you to come over today, Mr. Smith, because I wanted to ask if you wanted to watch how I take care of Dutch, get a better feel for how to be a caregiver.” Charles opens his mouth to speak, but Hosea continues. “I don’t doubt you did good with Arthur the other day, but it may help to see how it can be better. That way you’re prepared when Arthur starts acting up.”

Charles glances towards Dutch. “And how do you feel about this?” He asks.

“Dutch is a little shy,” Hosea chuckles. “No one’s seen him Little other than me and Arthur. But he wants to help.” Dutch nods to confirm what Hosea said, and Hosea smiles. “Dutch is a little younger than Arthur when he’s in headspace but not by much, so you won’t find it too hard to keep up.”

Charles looks between the two and nods. “Alright.”

“Great!” Hosea gets up from the table. “I’ll go get Dutch dressed, and we’ll get started.”


End file.
